Star ninja
by Skylor ex. has stopped working
Summary: When the relm crystal lands lily (oc), kai, zane, nya, and skylor in the world of star wars and they meet Rey things go wrong when Skylor accidently absorbes the force from rey and is also on the run fir the brutal first order. Rated T for some major action scene and some charecter injury.
1. chapter 1

**Hi, this story has my friend's oc lily she is the master of technology and has a crush on Zane.**

Hi guys!" Said Skylor Chen as Kai, Zane, Nya, and Lily entered the noodle house. As the young ginger looked over at the four, she couldn't wait to talk to them.

"Hi Skylor..." said Zane, sounding bored.

"Umm... what's up?" She asked looking at them, and seek that they all seemed kinda defeated.

"Well... The realm crystal almost got stolen... and Nya has it in her bag." Said lily.

"Oh... you should hide that thing better - it seems like it's getting stolen at least once a week." Skylor retorted. Her comment rose a giggle from the master of water.

"Yeah, we're taking it to the bounty." Said nya.

"I take it you guys wants some food?" Said Skylor, abruptly changing the subject.

"Of course." Said Zane. "I'll just have some iced tea though"

After the four had made their orders, and Skylor was walking over bringing their food to them. She walked across the floor but what she didn't see was a pool of water gathered on the floor. She tripped, the word seemed to move in slow motion... she barreled into Nya and the realm crystal slipped out of her bag, as it clattered on the floor a realm portal opened up, sucking all five in.

The world was spinning - she was falling, and skylor felt like she might vomit. She was motion sick, that much was for sure and as she landed, she was not prepared for the heat that beat down on her - it wasn't hot day heat or desert heat - it scorched her skin and seemed to burn her soul. She sat up and looked for her friends, they, of couch were near by.

"Where the heck are we?" Asked Nya, looking at her brother.

"My face is going to melt" said Zane.

"Oh, suck it up." Said lily

"QUIET!!!" Skylor sceached, "I hear something..."

they all listened and heard a beeping, along with yelling in a foreign language, they dashed over to see a you girl, who looked like a teenager yelling at a wierd creature who had a droid trapped in a net.


	2. Amber

"Um... Hi!?" Yelled Skylor, But it sounded like more like a question. The girl turned toward the ninja.

"Who are you?" She Asked in a distinctive British accent.

"My name's Skylor. He's zane, jay, lily and Nya. We have no idea where on ninjago we are." Said the redhead teen, walking up to the other girl.

"My name's Rey. I'm sorry, but can we talk after I finish saving this droid from the teedo." Rey queried and skylor took a few steps back. The brown haired teen continued to argue in the foreign language, eventually she cut the droid loose and the other rode away on a animal that none of the ninja recognized.

"That was so rude and I'm sorry." Apoligized rey turning back toward the ninja, "that was a teedo. Would've killed this little droid if I hadn't helped him. What were you saying?"

"Where are we?" Asked lily. Skylor then recognized how similar lily and Rey's accents were.

"On jakku. The orbiting junkyard of a planet I call home. Why don't you come with me." She said, and they began the trick across the dunes. When Skylor tripped over a rock rey walked back and offered her a hand, as Skylor accepted it, she felt a rush of heat that warmed her to the top of her toes to the top of her head rush though her. She hadn't felt this feeling since she had left the elemtal alliance to run her family's buisness. Her amber powers were awaken and called upon the touch of another individual with powers. Rey drew back as she felt cold run though her as if the heat had been stolen from her body.

"What what that?" She asked, shuddering.

"My amber powers... they're awake again." Whispered Skylor.

"See, she has powers that make her absorb the powers of others who she touches," explained Nya, "what are your powers?"

"I don't have any." Answered rey, snaking as the heat returned to her body.

"You must have some you don't know about. My amber powers don't lie." Said Skylor, smiling.

"Wow. That's amazing." Rey said smiling.


End file.
